


Sexy Times with DaiSuga

by oofzu



Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu
Summary: Sexy times with police officer Daichi and school teacher Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sexy Times with DaiSuga

Sugawara stares at his reflection in the long mirror. He thinks he looks pretty hot. He observes the black socks squeeze his thighs. Leaving a small sliver of naked skin between the socks and the uniform. He put on one of Daichi’s police shirts. It barely covers his ass and growing bulge. He wanted to do something fun to start the weekend. 

He resists the urge to palm himself. He considered cumming once but it wouldn’t be as much fun. He only fingered himself to prepare for the dildo. The phone on the bed dings, it indicates he got a text message. He bounces over and reads that Daichi is 10 minutes away. He can’t get too excited yet.

For the next few minutes he practices posing against the bathroom entry door. Should he cross his legs like this or like that? Should he just lay on the bed and finger himself? He really wants to do that. He rushes into the bathroom when he hears the front door open.

“I’m home!” Daichi thought Suga would be there to answer him. He wonders where Suga is. He walks toward their bedroom. He sees the light shining into the hallway from the open door. He must be busy creating a new class idea. He takes off his blazer jacket while entering the room. It is empty. There is evidence of Suga being there. His attention is averted to the left when the bathroom door opens. His eyes grow large and his breath gets caught in his throat.

“You’ve been naughty. You need to be punished.” Suga is leaning cross legged against the door frame. He has one arm crossed against his midsection. His other arm is used to twirl a pair of handcuffs around a finger. The fuzzy fuschia handcuffs spin round and round as if it is to hypnotize Daichi.

Suga sees that he has captured Daichi’s attention. He inwardly high fives himself. He sexily walks into the room. He uses a commanding tone. “Get on the bed.” 

He watches the tan man walk closer to himself. Daichi is about to grab him close for a kiss. Suga puts a hand on the buff man’s chest to halt the movement. “No touching. Now, do what I said.”

Daichi walks backwards until his knees hit the bed. He lays down and scoots up so his head is resting on the pillows. He has a smile on his face. How long was Suga planning this? He looks so sexy. “Officer, please punish me.” His pants are getting tight around his groin area. He wants to lick that uncovered porcelain skin under the shirt. The socks make his thighs look delectable.

Suga kneels on either side of the tan body. He glances at the eyes below him. They are looking at him with lust. He wants to keep fueling that emotion. He kisses the lips harshly. He pulls back when he feels them reciprocate. “Hands up.”

Daichi lifts his hands, placing them between the bars of the headboard. He hears the click and feels the softness on his wrists. Suga’s facade drops. “Is it too tight?” His face is filled with concern and sincerity. The tan man says that it is fine and they can continue. Suga wastes no time. He grabs a dildo and lube from under the pillow. 

He turns around so he is facing Daichi’s tent. The police shirt slightly rides up his back. This is when he reveals that he is wearing nothing underneath. An orange jewel protrudes from his hole. He stuffed his ass with a butt plug earlier. He mouths the clothed bulge. He can feel it straining against the cotton. 

Daichi was excited by all these surprises. He saw the butt plug. It was Suga’s favorite. It was one of the bigger ones. How long was it inside? He wants to replace it with something else.

Suga reaches around himself and pulls out the toy. He lets out a moan. He squats over Daichi and uncaps the lube. He pours some on the tan colored dildo. He places the suction cup end on Daichi’s expansive chest. He looks over his shoulder with a smirk. He fully sheathes the dildo in one motion.

Daichi was getting so hot and he was sweating. He has too much clothes on. He wants to get rid of them. The pink hole was swallowing the large fake dick. The lube dribbled down onto his dress shirt. He could feel it seeping into the fabric onto his skin. The wet sounds make him want Suga to bounce on his dick. He instinctively bucks up his hips. It matched the timing. He would be deep inside right now.

The grey haired man halts his motions. He sucks on his teeth. “Tsk. Tsk. You’re being bad.” He grabs a black cloth out of the uniform pocket. It’s a blindfold. He pulls the elastic behind Daichi’s head and puts the dark part over his eyes.

Daichi saw nothing but darkness. His hearing sense heightened due to the lack of sight. He hears the bed creaking and feels the bed dip as weight is applied near his legs. His pants become undone and his underwear is pulled down and air hits his dick. A grunt is produced from the back of his throat. Finally it is no longer in a constricted space. He feels Suga’s hands on it. He keeps himself from moving. He doesn’t know what sense will be cut off next. He is so occupied with staying still he almost misses the prodding at his entrance. 

Suga lubed up his fingers to prod his lover’s insides. He wraps a lubed hand around Daichi’s dick. He speaks in a soft voice. “Relax babe.” Suga circles his index finger around the entrance. He thumbs the slit of the cock. Precum oozes out. He slowly inches his finger in. It’s been a while since Daichi has been opened up. He hooks his finger and prods at the walls feeling all the softness. He pulls it out a little and then pushes it back in. He repeats this action making Daichi moan. He goes with more vigor as the seconds progress.

Daichi is a panting mess. His entrance is extremely sensitive and feels amazing being rubbed against. The hands leave his body. He is confused. He doesn’t know what is going on. He is about to ask but swallows his voice when Suga sits on his dick. He feels the cloth of the socks rubbing against his sides. He still wants to touch that teasing skin. He wants to see the pale skin meeting his tan skin. He wants to see Suga’s flushed cheeks. He wants to touch him.

The metal of the handcuffs clang against the headboard. Suga squeezes around Daichi. “I’ll stop.” Daichi whines begging him to not stop. After sufficient time, Suga starts riding him. He places his hands on the damp clothed chest and bounces on the dick. He circles his hips every now and then.

Daichi analyzes the tempo and figures out the pattern. Right when Suga is about to go down, Daichi bends his legs and uses his ab strength to thrust up. This catches Suga off guard. He releases a high pitched moan. He feels Daichi grinding into him. 

Suga gives up being hardcore. It’s too different from his personality. He can’t stay pretend mad. He just wants to enjoy this now. He unlocks the handcuffs. He unleashes a beast. 

Daichi immediately rips off the blindfold, and wraps his arms around his lover. They are chest to chest and engaged in a kiss. Daichi’s legs are still bent. He holds Suga in place and rapidly thrusts into him. He uses a hand to fondle his perky bottom and slides down to the skin above the socks. He massages it and then pinches it. Suga whines. Daichi smiles at him. “You’re so sexy.”

Suga bounces back and their thrusts synchronize. Daichi sucks on his neck and collarbones. Their pace increases erratically. Both of them tightening and reaching an explosive heat. Suga cums on Daichi’s dress shirt. It is an absolute mess and drenched in various liquids. Daichi pulls out and his cum lands on the shirt Suga is wearing which is technically his own shirt.

Daichi moves Suga’s fringe to the side and caresses his cheek. “When did you plan this?” Suga wracks his brain for the first time he planned this sexcapade. 

Two weeks ago Daichi unexpectedly visited the kindergarten. The kids and teachers were enamoured by him. One kid said he couldn’t picture Sugawara-sensei as an officer. When Suga got home he put on Daichi’s uniform. It was too big on him. He looked like a child wearing a costume. He took off the pants first and saw how the shirt barely hid his nether regions. A few days later he bought socks thinking they were knee high socks. He put the two together and birthed the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say knee high socks I mean the ones that reach under the knee. Suga usually buys himself and Daichi compression knee high socks to promote blood flow during the work day. He grabbed the pair behind it and assumed it was the same thing. It was not. Someone put the item there to come back for it later.
> 
> Sorry but not really sorry. Not proofread. I wrote this in 3 hours. It's almost 2am. I probably shouldn't even post this but I want to? I wanted to post one of my new stories since it has been almost a week.


End file.
